Eclipse of Shared Hearts
by fowl68
Summary: But he'd learned how to handle depression long ago. Long before he'd ever known about his missing other half known as Uchiha Sasuke. Sasunaru ANGSTY


Eclipse of Shared Hearts

_**Eclipse of Shared Hearts**_

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing and Bonnie Tyler sings the song.

**Author's Note:** This has been sitting on my computer half-finished since forever. So here's the angstness that has come back for some odd reason.

-!-!-!-!

"_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't it never was."-Anonymous_

!-!-!-!

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around _ _  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

The eyes that had seen so much, far too much for a nineteen year old, watched the pictures accumulate on his walls. Weddings and festivals with everyone smiling. There was always something missing from those pictures though. The reluctant smile was missing, unlike the only picture that wasn't on his wall, the one on his bedside.

He'd been missing for years, and while he'd never given up that little lingering hope that he'd come back, Naruto couldn't help but begin to think that it might not be possible. He'd never see that familiar half-smirk on his face, nor would he see the slight smile and exasperated roll of the eyes.

_  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _

He would often go back. He would go back and stay hidden in the old familiar shadows and watch the familiar faces pass by. He'd always hope for a particular face, but there was always a fake smile plastered on the whiskered face. Sasuke felt sick knowing that he had done this to him.

And the ebony-haired man would go by the training grounds, knowing that **he** spent a lot of time there. He would watch him work himself to exhaustion and there was guilt inside of Sasuke knowing that the blonde was doing all this just for him.

Every time they met, it was an on purpose accident. They'd watch each other, but Sasuke could see that the younger man was always holding himself back although from what, he wasn't sure. They'd talk for a little bit, and Sasuke was always relieved to see that the spark and life hadn't left his friend's eyes. The fake smile was a mask, one that the blonde always removed near him. And that made it a little easier every time Sasuke came by Konoha.

_  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart _

It wasn't a constant thing. The tears and silent sobs; but every so often, he would just feel a phantom touch on his shoulder and Naruto would turn and feel the world on him, whispering every little lie and hissing in his ear.

Naruto would walk in a haze, his mind not quite registering what was going on. His chest would feel a little tighter and his emotions were dull and unresponsive. When people spoke to him, his voice came out very meek, and everyone would look concerned, but the blonde would wave them off. They would believe him, mostly, because he had one of the most convincing masks that had ever been seen. He would hold it in until he got back to that empty apartment, with no one waiting for him and the frozen faces on pictures.

_Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms _

Sasuke's travels were aimless; his only companion his silent shadow. He was constantly longing for something to take his attention, but no such thing would be granted to him. In his constant wanderings, he would often find himself inexplicably at the village gates, his body unconsciously blending with the shadows. Then something inside him would take one step towards the cobblestone streets, and then he would take two steps back.

_**You're a coward, Uchiha.**_

No matter what he told himself, that single phrase would echo through the caverns of his mind and haunt him with every step. He **was** afraid, afraid that they'd turn him away, that they'd glare at him with the hatred burning in their eyes. Those images would hound his nightmares and the rare night when they wouldn't, they'd craft themselves in front of him, the illusions causing shards to go through his heart.

_  
Turn round, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes _

Naruto's new hobby was walking. It gave him something to do and a peaceful calm would steal over him. There was no need to think, his feet knew the way to the secluded glens and sheltered rivers. He would always feel that strange reluctant hope that when he walked into those secret places, he would find his best friend there waiting. The reluctance was born from the fact that he didn't really want to hope for it, that he didn't want that dull knife going through his heart again. 

_  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart _

Sasuke had taken to exploding occasionally. It was rare, exceedingly so, but when a stranger would look at his empty eyes and far too pale appearance and ask him if he was okay, his eyes would flare crimson and he would have to forcefully grab something if he didn't want to hit the person.

There was only one time he did. He never really saw the person, his eyes were focused on his hands, but simply the way the person sounded, a little annoyed, but concerned and there had been a cheerful note in his voice…just like **his** had…and Sasuke had backfisted the man right across the cheek, leaving what he was sure was quite the rainbow collection of bruises.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever _

Naruto pulled out the ramen and separated the chopsticks, spooning the noodles into his mouth with mechanized motions. The ramen hadn't lost its taste, as many people thought that flavors of favorite foods did when one was depressed. And Naruto was depressed, he wouldn't deny it. But he'd learned how to handle depression a long time ago. Long before he'd ever known of his missing other half known as Uchiha Sasuke.

_  
And if you'll only hold me tight _

_We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together_

It was a rare day that the others wouldn't see Naruto just look up, at any random time of the day, and cock his head to the side, eyes fixated on the clouds. Not at the clouds like Shikamaru, but beyond the sky, like he was hearing something no one else could. It concerned them and once, they'd volunteered Shino to go talk to him. Shino was good at things like emotions and saying things that needed to be said. But Naruto had just smiled in that achingly sad way and told him that he was okay, that he just didn't have enough patience.

_  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks _

No one noticed the odd shadow just down the street. No one saw the soft, slight half-smile on pale lips when azure eyes glanced and smiled at him. It had been a promise then, but no one had seen it. Maybe no one needed to, because it was their secret, sacred thing, the thing that was currently the only thing keeping them whole.

You could always tell when Naruto had heard something of Sasuke. His eyes were lit by some internal lantern and however subdued it may have been, the soft happiness was enough for some people, like Lee and Shikamaru and Shino to know that it was enough for him, that it was enough to know that Sasuke was okay.

_  
I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Sasuke barely recognized the interior. Pictures adorned the walls, one of everyone and their cousin-literally. He recognized the half-familiar faces of the Rookie 12 grown, and there were some he didn't recognize, like the little kid, maybe three years old, with charcoal black hair and eyes like smoldering ashes and at once, he thought of Asuma.

Naruto didn't say anything as he stood beside him, absentmindedly taking Sasuke's long-fingered hand in his own calloused one. He didn't need to. Sasuke knew without a doubt that the familiar bright grin on an equally familiar tanned face was Naruto's father. Who else could it be? The only difference between them was the dark whisker lines and the warmth that was currently spreading through Sasuke at the touch of their hands.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart _

Naruto watched as the wings once again sprouted from the muscled, white back, fanning themselves against the frigid winter air. He observed as lightning exploded from the sky and the only thing that kept Naruto sitting on his branch was the ring on the chain around his neck. It was new, made half of gold and half of steel and had three numbers engraved on the inside-13:2. It was from the Bible that Naruto had seen in Sasuke's house once. It had been his mother's. Sasuke had shown it to him once and later, when Naruto went back into the shadowy house that was to be forever abandoned, he slipped the Bible off the shelf and flipped it open to the page.

"**Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by doing this, some have unwittingly entertained angels."-Hebrews 13:2**

It had stemmed from something Naruto had written once, when he'd begun teaching himself piano and had written something about the dark angel that had been sitting on a pier fifteen years ago. Sasuke had read that and kissed him, before smiling and murmuring into the soft blonde locks "Arigatou and ashiteru."

_  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _


End file.
